


More Than Puppy Love

by kohakuyume94



Category: Naruto
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohakuyume94/pseuds/kohakuyume94
Summary: Just a little Kakashi x Yamato one shot. Yamato helping his boyfriend grieve and walk through his dark past the best he knows how, with patience and puppies.





	More Than Puppy Love

Kakashi laid sprawled out in his bed, lanky body sunk into the mattress, sheets tangled over and around him, light from the late afternoon playing across his toes. Without a mission or meeting for the day, he'd let himself remain in bed, the hours dragging by, drowning in his thoughts and memories. How had Lady Tsunade not given him something to do, today of all days...

He fought the urge to shove his hands into the sink, to wash them repeatedly, to try and wash away the blood of all those he had killed. Instead, his fingers gripped tight to his sheets. There was no use in washing them. He knew this. There was no washing it away.

The pull for sake tempted him too. Anything to dull the hollow ache in his chest.

A light knock at the window had the jonin on his feet, kunai in hand, ready to strike. Yamato, in the window seal, raised his hands in surrender, "Oi! Easy there Senpai! I didn't mean to ambush you."

Embarrassed, Kakashi scowled at the broad, brunette climbing into his room.

"To what do I owe this invasion of privacy, Tenzo?"

Yamato blushed at this name, sitting on Kakashi's bed, answering, "I wanted to see you. I know what today is... I thought, some company might be nice."

Kakashi blinked his visible eye to the floor. Tenzo would remember...

"Oi," he called gently, patting the spot on the bedside him.

The silver-haired shinobi fidgeted a moment before reluctantly settling into his bed, head resting on his partner's lap, a labored breath slipping through his mask.

Yamato gave a pained smile and began to run rough hands gently though wild, silky, silver hair.

"I thought we could get some flowers, go out by the grave for a while, if you'd like." He suggested in a soft whisper. "But, then I have something I need your help with."

Kakashi nodded.

"Sure. What do you need help with?"

Yamato slid down his lover's mask and ran a thumb over his frowning lips. "You'll see. Let's start with getting you dressed. Come on."

Placing a tender kiss on his lips, Yamato's nose crinkled excitedly. His Senpai had finally smiled a little.

After dressing, the two made a stop to pick up flowers, Kakashi picking up more than one bouquet, unable to visit the graveyard and only visit one headstone. An overly perky Ino missed her social cues, trying hard to elicit a cheery response from the stoic Sensei.

They didn't spend long at the graveyard. Yamato gave his partner time though at each headstone, knowing he would be too embarrassed to talk as he normally did to his fallen friends and family. As soon as Kakashi began to linger, shifting his weight from side to side, hands shoving deeper into his pockets, Tenzo moved in behind him, arms wrapping around his waist, steadying him, chin resting atop his shoulder.

Kakashi leaned into his love, relaxing as much as he could surrounded by death.

"Thank you, Tenzo..." He murmured. "Should I help you with whatever you needed now?"

"Are you ready to leave?"

Hesitating, Kakashi nodded. He knew he would have to pull himself away eventually. Sooner was better than later.

Yamato placed a peck over Kakashi's mask and tugged gently at his arm.

"Let's go then."

Once out of the graveyard, Kakashi questioned, "Where are we going?"

Yamato grinned in anticipation. "Well, I thought since we are separate from each other quite often, and because we often spend a good deal of time alone, we could get something to ease some of that loneliness."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Like stationary?"

"Better."

"Radios to be able to talk back and forth?"

The brunette ninja wrinkled his nose, relishing in having an actual surprise for his genius lover.

"Better." He replied, "But radios are a good idea. We should look into those."

They walked in silence the rest of the way, Yamato knowing his Senpai was wrestling over what they could be getting.

Reaching the border of The Leaf Village, a small cottage came into view, lovely little place with a blooming garden in front, vines over the walls and windows.

Yamato waved to the young woman through her window, she'd been expecting them, and motioned for them to go on around to the back yard.

"Where are we?" Kakashi asked. "Is this someone's house?"

"It's the home for a lot of someone's. But, it won't be for one someone after we leave."

The silver-haired shinobi stiffened.

"Tenzo," he began in a panic, "tell me this isn't an orphanage. Tell me you aren't suggesting we adopt a child. I can't even handle my team of teenagers. I can't handle myself. This is not-"

"Oi," Yamato stopped him, gripping tight onto both slender, strong hands, looking fiercely into his eyes, a light blush warming his cheeks. "Do you trust me, Senpai?"

"Tenzo-"

"Do you trust me?" He pressed his forehead guard into Kakashi's headband, brushing their noses and tightening his stare.

Kakashi swallowed hard. "Of course, I trust you."

Smiling, the ANBU captain pulled away, dragging his partner with him to the back yard, calling around his shoulder, "Good. Then relax."

The view of the backyard stretched out in front of them, Kakashi's mouth dropping open beneath his mask, eyes widening, heart-rate quickening.

"We're going to bring one home?" He asked softly, suddenly like a child.

"Yes."

"Really?"

Yamato beamed. He knew this was a good idea. He knew the timing was perfect.

"Yes, Senpai. Really."

His mask was down and lips crashing into his lovers, thrill and bounce in his body, excited tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much, my Tenzo."

He laughed nervously, hand flying into his silver hair.

"You're welcome, my love."

They kissed again, sweet and gentle, Kakashi pressing in, trying to somehow express his gratitude and appreciation.

Pulling back, Yamato nudged him along, "Go, go play. Let's go find someone to bring home."

The Copy Ninja blushed into his partner, too excited and thankful to pull away.

"Go on, Senpai," Yamato gave a swift pat to his lover's backside, sending him on his way into the yard.

Kakashi cautiously opened the back gate, slipping inside, instantly and completely bombarded by hundreds of dogs. He couldn't help but laugh, the darkness in his heart dimming down at the warmth spreading quickly through him. It wasn't long before he was laid out in the grass, mutts and puppies, all breeds and sizes, climbing over him and each other, tugging at his uniform, pressing hard to slather him in kisses.

"Tenzo!" He cried in laughter, "I need back up! I need back up- ah! Tongue in my mouth! Tenzo!"

The brunette was instantly by his lover's side, laughter echoing out of his chest, too. He picked up one of the many tennis balls laying around the yard, and whistling, gave it a throw.

Paws raced away to fetch, and Kakashi sat up to catch his breath, watching them run.

"How are we ever going to pick just one?"

Yamato leaned down, laying himself over his former captain, overjoyed to feel his excitement, to feel the cloud lift for a moment.

"You can pick two."

"Two?!"

Kakashi rolled them over, melting into his partner, kissing him hungrily and happily. The both of them laughing and startled as the dogs tackled back onto them, having retrieved the ball and about thirteen other toys.

"I love you, Tenzo."

Puppy kisses and nibbles came from all angles, but it didn't stop Yamato from stroking a hand through Kakashi's hair and answering, "I love you too, Senpai."


End file.
